FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method of producing stator windings for an electric motor, particularly a brushless motor with n phases (n&gt;2), of the type in which the stator is disposed inside the rotor and has a plurality of equiangularly spaced outer longitudinal recesses, which divide its periphery into a corresponding plurality of pole extensions.